Blossom
by asga
Summary: After the war, Athrun ponders on whether he made the right decision about letting Cagalli go. Finally gathering enough courage he gives her a flower with a special meaning to it. What will Cagalli do after receiving this flower from Athrun. Post Destiny,


**Blossom**

**Summary:** _After the war, Athrun ponders on whether he made the right decision about letting Cagalli go. Finally gathering enough courage he gives her a flower with a special meaning to it. What will Cagalli do after receiving this flower from Athrun._

Credit for summary : asucaga4eva (my beta reader also )

**Disclaimer **: I dont own Destiny or the characters.

* * *

The blue haired coordinator sat on the sofa in his home. He looked at the floor and spaced out, he thought about a lot of things. He flashbacked all of the things since his first encounter with a certain blonde girl, until this moment. 

_Did I do the right thing? _

A knock from the door put him back to reality, he rose and opened the door to see his guest. Kira, his best friend, standing right in front of him.

_Kira_

"Hey Athrun, how are you?" Kira greeted, "Are you busy Athrun?"

"Oh, hi Kira, come inside." Athrun invited him inside.

They went to the living room and sat on the couch there.

"Whats wrong Kira? Why are you here?"

Kira ruffled his hair, "Well its about Cagalli and you. Look I know its not my business, but I want to know about your relationship, Im worried about Cagalli. Even though she looks like a happy girl on the outside, but I know shes sad inside. And Athrun what about Meyrin, the girl from Minerva, do you love her?"

Athrun sighed, "No, ok Kira, I know you are worried about Cagalli. Meyrin, I see her as a sister, nothing more. And Cagalli…."

He stopped for a moment and continued, "I still care for her Kira, but I don't think its a best thing for us to stay together. She is the most important person in ORB and she has responsibility for her country."

"And what? Since our last battle, you never met her or talked with her, don't you know it makes her sad? She is my only sister Athrun, I don't want to see her upset. I know that she still cares for you also. When you were injured last time, she stayed beside you, and started crying a lot. Are you angry at her because she removed your ring?" Kira said with a sad tone.

"No, Im not angry at her because of that"

"Then why?"

Athrun stared at him, "I'm ashamed and afraid. I almost made her die last time and yelled at her, I am afraid she won't forgive me, I felt terrible."

Kira sighed and smiled, "Then your worrying for nothing you want her happy right?"

Athrun nodded his head, "She is important to me."

Kira rose from the chair and prepared to leave, "Athrun, the only person who can make her happy is you." He moved toward the door. "Goodbye Athrun, and think carefully, don't make the same mistake a second time."

Athrun didnt move from the couch, he thought about Kiras words.

_The only person who can make her happy is you._

_Don't make the same mistake a second time._

_I still care for her, Kira._

_Yes, I still care for her. I won't lose her again._

He made his decision, he won't hurt her again. But he still couldn't face her yet, not now. He rose from the chair and got dressed.

He went outside and walked around the street, refreshing his mind from his confusions. When he passed the flower shop, a girl called him.

"Sir."

Athrun looked at the voices direction and saw a girl from the flower shop waving at him. He walked toward her and said, "Did you call me?"

"Yes sir", the girl with a short brown haired nodded at him.

"Err, what do you want?" Athrun said confused.

"Sir, how about buying a flower? Perhaps the flowers can make you more relaxed? Or you can buy it for your girlfriend" she said cheerfully.

Athrun raised his eyebrow at her and sighed, "I don't think flowers can make me better and I don't think she likes flowers."

The girl clasped her hands together, "Even if she doesn't like flowers, but if she receives it from someone that she loves, I'm sure she will love it and make her happy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, and each flower has a meaning, for example like a white lily, it symbolizes the pure heart and innocence, and a white acacia is friendship. Don't you know that you can communicate with a flowers language?"

"I've never knew flowers contains such meanings." Athrun said amazed.

"Why don't you try it?" The girl smiled.

"Try it?" Athrun puzzled.

"Yeah, communicate with the flowers."

He sighed, "I don't think she knows about flowers and perhaps she only sees it as an ordinary gift or something."

"Why don't you put a note on it. Explain it to her that each flower has significance and if she likes you a lot, I am confident that she will find out the meaning."

Athrun decided to give it a try, he nodded his head, "Okay maybe Ill try it."

The girl beamed, "That's great, I'll help you."

And then he was dragged by the girl into the shop.

XXXXX

Cagalli sat in her office, checking on the papers, she was busy with her new job. She had a responsibility as a chairwoman. Sometimes she wanted to get out from this, she wanted to live a normal life, and forgot about her job.

Feeling tired, she sighed and rested her head on the table.

_Athrun..._

She wanted to see him, but Athrun avoided her and she felt a pain in her chest when he had done that. She missed him a lot, but if Athrun didn't want to see her, she will respect his decision.

"Miss Cagalli, I am sorry but there is a flower for you," a woman around 35 opened the door and gave her the flower.

Cagalli took the flower from her and saw a note attached to it.

_I hope you understand the significance of it, Athrun._

Cagalli was puzzled. Then she looked at the flower. She knew the flower, but she didnt know the name.

_What did he mean by the significance of it? Maybe Lacus knows._

She took the phone and dialed Lacus's number.

"Lacus Clyne speaking."

"Hi Lacus, its me Cagalli, I am sorry to bother you, but Athrun sent me a flower and he said I Hope you understand the significance of it. Do you know what he means?"

"Hmm" Lacus thought and she got an idea ,"Cagalli, maybe Athrun wanted you to know the significance of that flower. Each flower contains the different meaning and expression."

"Oh I see, okay thank you Lacus."

"No problem, see ya."

"Bye." She hung up the phone and walked toward the library.

She searched the encyclopedia about flowers and read it. She found out what that flower meant.

**_Peony - I beg forgiveness for my brusqueness._**

Cagalli's eyes widened, she never thought Athrun will ask her forgiveness in this way. She smiled and called her secretary, wanting to reply his message.

* * *

Since yesterday, Athrun couldn't stay clam, he was curious about either Cagalli got his message or not. He heard the door bell ring and he opened the door. 

"Are you Athrun Zala?" a delivery man asked him.

"Yes, I am."

"Someone sent you this, please sign the paper."

Athrun signed the paper, and got inside the house. He saw the small note attached to it.

_Cagalli_

_Cagalli sent me a bouquet of flowers? _Athrun thought for a while and he smiled. She understood about the message.

Athrun picked the book that he bought yesterday and read to figure out the flowers.

**_Yellow Loosestrife - I am sorry also, let's forget about it._**

Athrun smiled and he was happy, Cagalli forgave him.

Afterwards, both of them were getting used with that flowers message. In these 2 weeks Athrun sent her several types of flowers. Cagalli also replied him with the flowers, but sometimes if she couldn't find the answers with flowers, she sent him a short note. And she blushed when she received purple violets from him.

**_You occupy my thought._**

And in the third week Cagalli was surprised when she saw the new message from Athrun.

**_Pimpernel - When and where you can meet me?_**

Athrun wanted to meet her? So he was ready to meet her? She was happy with the idea and she sent him the reply.

**_White Campion and Sweet William - meet me tonight at 7 pm _**

And she attached a note _in the park_. She smiled and couldn't wait till tonight.

* * *

At night, she went to the park to see him. She spotted him and waved. 

"Athrun!"

Athrun looked at her and waved back.

"Cagalli."

"Athrun, I am truly sorry I'm late." Cagalli apologized.

"That's okay, I know you're busy."

"So what do you want?"

Athrun ruffled his hair, "Well, I-I-"

"Yeah?" Cagalli asked curiously.

Athrun sighed and grabbed her hand, "Come on I have something for you in my car."

When they reached his car, Athrun asked Cagalli to open the back seat door. Cagalli did what he said, and when she opened it she saw flowers that she never seen before scattered in the seat. She noticed there was a bouquet of red roses in the middle of it and a piece of paper nearby.

Cagalli took the roses and reached for the paper. She gasped when she saw it.

_**Red Roses - **I Love You_

Below that writing she saw the pile of flowers that were scattered in the back seat.

_**Dara Lily**_

_A sturdy flower of seven petals that fold outward from a crimson center. The blossom shades from a salmony-pink at its center out to pure white where the petals curl gently under. _

_Meaning: I want to marry you. _

Cagalli put her hand on her mouth and turned to Athrun holding back her tears.

"So what is your answer Cagalli?"

"Are you sure Athrun, wont you regret it later?" She said meekly.

Athrun reached for her and smiled, "Never, I will never regret it."

The tears broke, Cagalli cried in happiness and hugged Athrun tightly. Athrun held her and stroke her hair gently, he whispered in her ear, "So I take that as Yes."

Cagalli laughed and said softly, "Yes - yes I want to marry you."

Athrun looked at her and touched her cheek. He leaned toward her and brushed her lips with his. Cagalli blushed and smiled at him.

"You know what Cagalli?"

"What is it?"

"I like flowers."

Cagalli laughed, she pulled Athrun and kissed him, she murmured against his lips, "Like? No, I love it."

END

* * *

AN: So you like it or not, I don't really good making one shot, hope not to fluff lol. Anyway the flower's meaning I got that from the book. And that flowers do exist. 

Hope you enjoy this and please R & R.


End file.
